


Five Kisses

by missRISETTExx



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/missRISETTExx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses shared between them, from their first to the ones that truly mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

{ **children - -** }

They were ten when they shared their first kiss. It was quick, just the briefest slip of lips against lips, with the two boys awkwardly fumbling to grab hold of one another. Rin had initiated the kiss, claiming it was ‘important to know how to kiss’ before their next competition.

“What if we all do well and then there are girls who want to kiss us? We need to know how!” And then his lips had smashed into Haruka’s. There were many things Haruka thought he should be feeling in that moment. His mother’s movies and shows always made it seem like a first kiss was something to swoon over. Girls always wrapped their arms around their boys and their feet would pop up excitedly and they would just be so drawn in physically and emotionally.

That wasn’t how this kiss felt; this kiss was awkward, clumsy, and sloppy. Rin’s lips were chapped and Haruka was standing motionlessly, unsure of what action- if any- he should take.

Before he could act, though, Rin had pulled away, blushing furiously as he wiped at his lips.

“Was it good?” Haruka started at the question. Try as he might, he was finding it difficult to keep up his usual indifferent façade, but he didn’t want to let Rin know that, while it wasn’t spectacular, he hadn’t minded it.

“You could use some practice. It wasn’t that great.” Turning away from his friend and picking up his bag, Haruka started towards the locker room exit. “Try practicing on Nagisa, or something.”

What he couldn’t have known was that those words would force both of their hearts to seize in pain.

{ **goodbye - -** }

Tomorrow he would be going to the airport.

Tomorrow he would be getting on a plane and leaving Japan behind.

Tomorrow he would be getting on a plane and leaving his best friend behind.

Rin didn’t want to admit it, but the idea of leaving scared him. While he was thousands of miles away, the world would continue to move on without him. Eventually he would experience puberty and adolescence and at the same time Haruka would as well. The young boy he was leaving behind would eventually reach his teenage years, same as Rin, and in that time he would change.

Maybe Haruka would forget about him, or maybe he would remember every last detail of their friendship. What if he decided to despise Rin for leaving him behind? Rin felt his heart clench at the thought. It was then that he decided he would leave Haruka with one final memory.

He’d leave the memory of one final kiss ‘goodbye’.

{ **anger - -** }

In retrospect, perhaps coming back for the trophy hadn’t been a good idea. Rin was right to throw it on the ground, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less to see the shell his old friend had become. Though Haruka wouldn’t let the others see his anger, internally he was seething.

All those days spent at the pool with their friends; the nights Rin would stay over his house and they’d stay awake into the wee hours of the morning simply talking; the one day they’d kissed in the locker room. They had a past and a history, no matter how insignificant it might have seemed.

Maybe it was those feelings of hurt and betrayal that made him return to Samezuka Academy. It was, at least, the only reason that made sense to him.

And so he waited outside the indoor pool, watching as numerous students made their way outside into the fading sunlight. It had taken everything in Haruka not to enter the pool room, approach Rin, and demand some kind of explanation about everything. Why was he back now? Why had he been so intentionally cruel to the people he used to think of as friends? None of it made any sense and it only further agitated him.

“What do you think you’re doing here again?” The words ripped Haruka out of his thoughts and he turned to look into the annoyed face of Rin Matsuoka. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and his eyes were narrowed into mere slits. Haruka took a shallow breath to ensure his voice did not waver, but he replied,

“I don’t care how you treat me, but why do you have to treat Nagisa and Makoto like that, too?” No matter what response he’d been expecting, laughter hadn’t been the correct one. His eyes widened as he watched Rin howling with laughter, before the taller boy took in a breath and tried to calm himself.

“That’s rich, Haru-chan, but why did you really come here? I know you don’t care about those losers that much. You don’t have a compassionate bone in your body.” It struck a bit of a chord with Haruka. He wasn’t compassionate? Maybe he wasn’t outwardly so, but he did care for his friends, at least a little bit. Perhaps it hadn’t been his true reason for coming, but it played a part.

The truth was, Haruka couldn’t understand how someone who had once been so happy, carefree, and kind enough as to leave Haruka with one final kiss, could have become the twisted devil that stood before him. Fine. If Rin wanted the truth, he could have it. Taking a quick step forward, Haruka brought up both of his hands to cup Rin’s cheeks, before his expression became angry and he said,

“Allow me to leave you with a final memory, this time.” Haruka slammed his lips into Rin’s, pressing them hard and fast and overflowing with so much hatred that Haruka felt like his face might melt into Rin’s. Their teeth clicked for a moment as Rin tried to pull away and snap at him, but Haruka held strong. This was his kiss. He was in control.

He was going to give Rin a kiss to remember him by, but also to hate him by.

{ **passionate - -** }

The competition was over. They’d won. The crowd was cheering for them—screaming for them. Nagisa was throwing his arms around Rei, animatedly expressing his joy by pressing light kisses to his boyfriend’s cheek, while Makoto clapped Haruka on the shoulder and whispered a soft ‘congrats’ before he pushed the boy forward, towards one of his competitors.

Rin stood only a foot away, his face void of any emotion as he sized Haruka up.

Then there was the softest twitch of a lip and a smile brimming with pride formed.

“Congratulations, Haruka.” That was the only invitation he needed. Haruka closed the distance between them before his arms came up to circle around Rin’s neck. The red-head brought his arms around Haruka’s waist before he lifted the boy off his feet, his mouth nestling into Haruka’s neck as he placed gentle nips on the exposed skin.

They drew back once Haruka was back on his feet, but they only parted for a moment before their lips met and they celebrated Haruka’s winning moment.

{ **eternity - -** }

It had been a long road for them. For every lap in the water they passed each other, another memory was formed that bonded them.

But it was the memories of lips pressed together and skin slipping against skin in the throes of love that would stand out in their mind forever.


End file.
